


All He Needs

by Grendagoodwallis



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Kissing, Hannibal (TV) Season/Series 01, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grendagoodwallis/pseuds/Grendagoodwallis
Summary: Hannibal helped Will get home after a few too many shots during his night out, but seeing how Will could barely walk ten feet without stumbling, he figured helping him to the bedroom wouldn't be such an invasion of privacy.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	All He Needs

Will could hardly walk through his own house without tripping over a piece of furniture or a dog. Hannibal had just meant to help him manage to get his key into the lock and allow him to get some sleep, but he grew increasingly doubtful that Will could even manage to get to his bed.

Will took one more step and fell forwards, Hannibal quickly reaching out to grab him by the arm and pull him back. Will toppled back onto Hannibal's chest limply, simply accepting the warmth and closeness, something sobriety would never allow him.

The scent of alcohol suited Will, almost. Burning whiskey that stung Hannibal's eyes if he breathed it too deeply. It suited him, but he didn't like it.

Hannibal soon realized that Will was making no moves to pull away from him (how sweet). He stood still for a few moments, relishing in the other's presence, before he recalled that Will still need to sleep. He wrapped one arm around his waist, the other keeping a grip on Will's shoulder, and walked Will quickly to his bedroom.

Will struggled to stay upright as Hannibal pulled his coat off of him. Hannibal felt his amusement rise as Will gently tried to pull away.

"I can get it" he murmured, to which Hannibal raised a brow.

Before he could retort, Will's knees buckled, causing him to instinctively grab onto Hannibal's arms and take Hannibal down to the bed.

Hannibal nearly chuckled at Will's dazed look underneath him, the poor boy really didn't have any control over himself right now, did he? He sat up, bringing Will with him so he could continue removing his jacket.

"Do you still think you could do this all by yourself?"

Will groaned something unintelligible. As Hannibal went to pull the coat completely off, he noticed that Will hadn't let go of his arms. He was about to ask him to, when he caught the brunette's stare. He was watching Hannibal's face, albeit still swaying a bit.

What caught Will's eye the most were his lips. They were plump, a light pink, pretty even. Will admired them enough while sober (something he'd always chastised himself for), but now they looked even more attractive. He bet they were soft, they sure looked like it. He wondered if Hannibal was a good kisser, and as soon as the question entered his mind, he leaned forward to clumsily capture those pretty lips. He maintained a steady grip on Hannibal's arms to keep him in place.

Hannibal's eyes were wide in the beginning, and although they become narrower the longer they continue, he doesn't dare close them. He's busy committing this moment to his memory; every crease and dent on Will's face, every shadow, the feeling of his lips, the prickling sensation of his beard, everything. Even if he didn't see him, he would never forget this through all his days, their first kiss. But Hannibal wants to have every sense of their moment together, every sight, touch, scent, sound and taste.

The strong smell of whiskey still lingers, but he is so close now he can smell the aftershave and savory musk that is so fundamentally Will.  
Will's face has relaxed completely- he isn't nervous, perhaps with the alcohol's help (if he isn't careful, he'll be glad that Will was so irresponsible tonight).

But his taste? The alcohol's taste didn't linger as much as its scent, but it gives Will's lips the ability to sting- no, _burn_. Hannibal almost dares to dart his tongue out and taste more, see what flavors he could find in him, but he put his last bit of restraint to the task of keeping control of his mouth.

That being said, he can no longer force his hands to remain on the mattress. The right hand comes to rest on Will's side, gently rubbing the area with his thumb. The left hand goes straight to Will's wrist, encouraging him to slide his hand off his shoulder.

_I'm not going anywhere, Will._

Will's mind is a blur- a blend of all his senses. This isn't new to him, but now he has no control of himself to top it all off. His anxieties were buried underneath the alcohol, and the swirl of his emotions was just another intoxicant for him. The only thing keeping him from falling is Hannibal's hands reminding him of where he is.

Hannibal's lips are warm and soft, and that fact is all Will can focus on. As he shifts closer, he takes a great comfort knowing he can be so out of his head, so vulnerable with Hannibal and still feel safe. To his memory, Hannibal is the only person he has ever had this with, and he wants more of it. He wishes Hannibal would get closer, move in to kiss deeper, or just hold him eternally captive in the kiss that they both knew they wanted.

Hannibal feels his already small amount of self control slipping as Will leans further into him, his hand finds a place just underneath Hannibal's vest over his heart.

 _Touching me there again, are you?_ Hannibal jokes to himself, a small smirk playing his face for a short moment.

He knows the road ahead of them both will be long and painful, and it is unlikely they would have another moment such as this for some time, but it is precisely this moment that will stir him to take Will down it with him. The chance for another, perhaps better feeling? Can Will feel their similarity, pulsing beneath the surface of their skin, even if he doesn't know what it is?

Hannibal will not let this go any further, he will not have Will for the first time while he is any less than fully conscious. But the need for his touch -for this kind of touch specifically- would be sated for some time.

Hannibal finally places a hand on Will's shoulder and gently pulls away from the kiss, the man trying to trail behind him.

Will takes in gasps of air, only now realizing how little time he took to actually breathe. He falls forward in his attempts to reconnect the kiss, coming to rest his forehead on Hannibal's shoulder. He feels two hands on his middle back, sighs, and relaxes into them (had he been so tense the entire time?)

"Will, you aren't thinking things through clearly, I doubt you can think almost at all. Can you lie down for me?"

Will nods his head limply as he slowly leans back, Hannibal's hands still supporting him until he feels his back make contact with the bed. Will allows his eyes to slide shut, the dark room, alcohol and soft sheets causing drowsiness to set in. He feels Hannibal's presence hasn't left him yet, and it comforts him further into sleep.

Will vaguely feels Hannibal's hands fiddling with his belt, and lets his head fall to the side as he furrows his brow with a breathy noise of confusion.

"Relax, Will. Or do you wish to sleep in your jeans?"

His tone isn't sarcastic, it sounds like a genuine question. When Will only makes another unintelligible noise and waves his arm vaguely, Hannibal continues to undo his fly and slide the fabric down Will's hips.

Will's breathing quickens, barely, but Hannibal takes notice of it instantly. He is finding it difficult to keep the more lewd thoughts out of his head himself, but he forces his mind to quiet. He takes off Will's shoes, allowing him to finally pull the jeans off his ankles.

Hannibal looks up once again to Will's face to see that it is completely relaxed, sound asleep. He allows himself to stare for a moment, and brush the curly, umber brown locks off of his face.

Will doesn't stir, and Hannibal straightens himself. He has no doubt that his clothes and hair are less righted than he would typically prefer, but he has no plans other than to begin the drive home. He supposes, the late hour and the blow to his schedule was worth it for the small encouragement this night presented to him.


End file.
